The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for boiling eggs, and more particularly to an apparatus of a type having a container for receiving heated water, and a transport unit for advancing eggs to be boiled through the water in the container, whereby water is conducted through the container in a loop and maintained continuously at a desired temperature by a heat exchanger.
Apparatuses of this type are used commercially to boil large amounts of eggs for commercial production of, for example, egg salad, potato salad or the like. For economical reasons, such apparatus should operate at high output, e.g. for boiling thousands of eggs per hour. Conventional apparatuses for boiling eggs have shortcomings because of their very complex structure and overall great dimensions.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved egg boiling apparatus which obviates prior art shortcomings and has a compact size and is simple in structure while yet operates at high performance.